Saved By Black
by mewhunter9
Summary: Maka and Soul take on a mission in the heart of Canada,only to discover a witch's plan,and that they are the main characters in it!Rated T for cussing.
1. The Mission

**AN-It was Tuesday night,June 7.I had just read TONS of Soul Eater fanfictions and watched some of the episodes. I fell asleep that night and had this as a dream xD. I told it to my friend Rocket2SE,so she already knows the whole thing. This will probably be 2,3,or 4 chapters depending on how long I want them to be.**

**Oh,and I had gotten a virus in my laptop and I had to delete EVERYTHING!So all the 16 fanfictions I was writing are gone D:.**

**Soul-I'm acually liking this...**

**Me-You like it just because its SoMa xDD.**

**Soul-Maybe*blushes***

**Me-*Rolls eyes.*Do the disclaimer!**

**Soul-Disclaimer:mewhunter9 does NOT own Soul Eater!Or I would be married to Maka,with 3 kids named Dalal,Savannah,and Ed.(FMA XD) Tsubaki would be the wife to Black*Star,and Kid would have a little girl named Death-The-Girl with Liz. Patty shall be with a male model that is shirtless half the time :P xD.**

**LETS START THIS RODEO!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay,so,we can't take on one too far away,or we'll miss classes. We'll have to take on a mission that is in the range of about 500 miles,and somewhere we can go on your motorcycle,not on a airplane,"Maka said,walked beside Soul on their way to the biggest hallway in all of Death Weapon Miester Academy."Yea,I do NOT want to ride on an airplane anytime soon,after what happened last time,"The demon scythe weapon said,remember when the plane almost crashed into the Atlantic Ocean when the pilot was knocked unconscious by a random falling suitcase.<p>

They turned the corner that lead into the hallway where the missions where listed. Surprisingly,the passageway wasn't crowded like it almost always was. There was merely a small,pale child. She,what Maka guess it's gender was,wore an odd black mouse had with ears and pink hair stuck out form underneath it. The small girl almost looked like she was wearing a black and white striped trash can. Maka was going to get closer to observe her more,but the child saw her and took off running in the other direction."That was strange,"Soul said,then shrugged it off and walked up to where the child was standing just moments before.

"What mission should we take on,Soul?"Maka asked her scythe as they observed the bulletin board in the middle of the hallway that showed every mission weapons and their miesters could take on."Hum...What about this one?"The weapon pointed to one of the small black scrolls that said,"Collect the soul of prekishen Jerry the Dark Assassin in Canada.""Perfect!"Maka cheered at she grabbed the scroll and jogged off,Soul behind her.

"You ready?"Soul asked his miester. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist,making him blush a bit. He started up the motorcycle's engines and rode off through the giant gates that stood as an entrance to Death City.

The motorcycle skid to a stop,sending dust everywhere,infront of a large,ancient Greek building."You sure this is the place?It is kind of strange for a building like this to be out in the middle of Canada."Soul asked his partner,a strange feeling falling over him."Yes,this is the place. It says it right here on the back of the mission scroll and on the map,"Maka pointed out,getting off of the motorcycle. Soul did the same and walked up to the doors. The sandy haired girl walked up and knocked,"Anyone here!"Soul hit her in the arm with his fist gently,"Maka,you baka!Your not supposed to knock at a prekishen's house!"Maka kicked him in the shin and shot back as he held his leg in pain,"Don't hit me!""That Jerry dude probably knows we are here now,so that goes the plan of using surprise,"The demon scythe pointed out.

"So,whats the plan?"Soul asked his miester."We could try walking in calmly,acting like any other normal humans,and have the prekishen think we're his next meal and come to us. Then we fight him,take his soul,and be on the way home before midnight,"The sandy haired miester explained."Better then nothing,"The scythe breathed out silently before following his miester inside of the building.

The inside of the building was like a horror house your brother and his friends take you to when your parents make you go with him on Halloween to trick-or-treat!Their were skulls scatters about in the gaint room that seemed like a hallway in a palace. A dirty,brown rug,that Maka seemed pretty sure used to be red,layed out,acting as passageway from one end of the building to the next. Large pillars,atleast 3 feet wide,were neatly and symmetrically place on each side of the brown rug,making the partners think of their best friend,Kid.

Maka and Soul walked slowly,but cautiously,on the rug. They both sensed something off about the atmosphere in the room,but didn't tell one another about it. To add to the creepiness,the floor creaked under their weight. After what seemed like hours of walking,they saw a door that was wide-open,just yards infront of them."Yes!"Soul yelled in excitement,and was about to run out,when he felt a glove grab his wrist.

"Whats up,Maka?"The pianist asked the girl who seemed like she had just seen the ghost of a dead relative."There's someone just up ahead,and I don't like their wavelength!""Well well,that girl of yours is a smart one,"A voice that sent chills up Soul's spine said,as he recognized the feminine tone from a memory he kept locked at the back of his mind.

"Medusa!"Maka yelled in shock."Ha,isn't it funny that my plan worked out perfectly?"Medusa said to the weapon and miester pair. Soul growled,"What the hell do you mean?""Do you think is was just a coincidence that I showed up on the exact same mission you were given?"The witch of spiders laughed as they looked down,meaning they had thought it was a coincidence,"How foolish. I sent one of many trusty servant Mesona to sneak in the DWMA and post that mission just as you were turning the corner into that hallway."

Maka face palmed,"I knew something was up with that short kid that ran away from us!"Soul glared at the witch,"And what exactly are these plans of yours?""You'll have to find out. I want to have a little fun!I love to play with my prey before I watch it die painfully!"The miester's eyes narrow and she reached her hand out to grab her weapon's.

"Lets go,Soul Eater!"Soul understood what she wanted him to do and transformed in a flash of white light into his demon scythe form. Medusa laughed,"How funny,two little kids think they can defeat a witch!"The miester growled and ran at the witch with all of her might. The snake witch dodged with as little effort at a child picking up a spoon."You'll have to do better than that,girl,if you think you can take down a full pledged witch!"

While Maka and Medusa dueled,Soul was having his own problems. The little ogre had been keeping quiet for a long period of time,but now it was as annoying as ever.

"C'mon,Soul,you know you want to!All the power,it can be yours for a little price!"The ogre tempted Soul again,like the many times before."Haven't we been through this?Like,a thousand times?That price is my sanity!I lose that,I pretty much lose everything!"The weapon shot back."A thousand and one times now.Y ur also wrong on something else. Sanity is merely a figment of the imagination. I agree with that Crona girl,hell is in your head,Soul."The well dress boy glared at the demon and stood up,headed for the door he usually went out in,only to find it was locked."What the hell!You little shit!Let me out!"Soul yelled,losing his temper."I'm afraid no one is leaving this room for awhile,Soul,"The demon said,getting closer,and larger,to Soul.

Maka continued slicing at Medusa. Over and over again,she swung her blade,but never did it make contact with the witch's skin. But,strangely enough,Medusa never tried to fight back. She just kept dodging,as if she was planning something...Maka shook that thought from her head,and focused on the snake witch. The girl stood in a defense pose,checking over the witch for any weak or blind spots,in which Medusa could not dodge. Finding there were none,the miester decided to use Soul Resonance."Soul!I can't find a way to attack her. We have to us Soul Resonance,or we'll lose!"Maka pointed out,quietly,but loud enough for her weapon to hear.

"Listen to your miester when she is talking to you!"The sandy-haired girl's voice grew louder as her weapon completely ignored her. The miester took a small metal necklace from her neck that her mom had gave her right after her parents' divorce. She hit the blade part of the weapon with it,which caused vibrations. Maka knew that Soul hated it when she did that,since it caused his arms to vibrate,and that drove the boy nearly was strange,though,is that the scythe didn't cuss at her for doing that. He didn't make any response at all. Just...silence. Maka tipped her head down when she felt something wet stain her glove.

Slowly,and darkly beautifully,blood slide from the middle of the delicate,silver handle wasn't what scared Maka. Oh no,that was just the beginning. As she watched the blood fall onto the floor,she noticed something different about the blood.

It was black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well,that turned out better than I thought!Oh,if you didn't know,baka means stupid in japanese.<br>And sorry if there were any typos,I tried my best to beta myself but I don't like re-reading something when I know the ending xD.I also tried word but my attention span is on of a goldfish xD.**


	2. The Forest

**AN-I'll probably try to update every Tuesday,but it might change. if at all,it'll probably be updated earlier,like on the weekends. I have changed a couple of things here-and-there from what happened in my dream,just to make it more interesting!**

**Soul-I'm still liking this.**

**Me-Pervert...Do the disclaimer.**

**Soul-mewhunter9 does NOT own Soul Eater. Or I would be married to Maka,with 3 kids named Dalal,Savannah,and Ed. (FMA XD) Tsubaki would be the wife to Black*Star,and Kid would have a little girl named Death-The-Girl with Liz. Patty shall be with a male model that is shirtless half the time :P xD.**

* * *

><p>"...Soul?"Maka whisper,frighted at the sight of the black blood. A flash of white light filled the dark room and Soul now stood beside his miester. The sandy haired girl dared to spare a glance at her weapon,and let out a loud gasp at the sight.<p>

Soul's eyes were completely black,and you could see your reflection on them,as if they were soulless. He wore a evil grin on his face that stretched across his face,each of his shark teeth showing. His arms were limply by his side,and he was slightly crouched over,his head just barely looking at the floor. A evil laugh tied his shocking appearance together.

Maka looked in shock at her weapon. The miester knew what had happened almost instantly,and she could hardly wrap her mind around the idea that her weapon had been drawn into the madness! She looked forward to see Medusa grinning and looking straight at Soul. Now,the sandy haired miester knew what the damned witch's plan is! Since Crona was trapped at the DWMA,she needed another person with the black blood to make into a kishen. The teenager's eyes narrowed,damn straight that witch wasn't going to get Soul!

Before even Maka knew what she was doing,she had grabbed her weapon's wrist and pulled him out of the room,running into the nearby forest that lied just outside of the Greek building. Rage filled her veins as she ran. Even though he kept resisting and trying to break free,the miester kept an iron grip on Soul's wrist.

Tree seemed to float by them as their feet hit the forest floor. Grass was smooshed and twigs breaking under Maka and Soul's weight. But the miester would not stop running. She had to get her best friend out of here,or Soul'd... Maka didn't even_ dare_ think of it and locked away all other thoughts so that she could focus on the walking trail infront of her.

The teenager noticed the trail was getting narrower and narrower even so often. It didn't take to much time until twigs were close enough to slap the partners in the face,leaving red marks and some minature scratches on their faces. The grass began to get taller as they ran,until it was threatening to take over their knees. Maka tried her best to watch out for and not trip over the logs that were now scattered and hidden in the path.

Maka's rage turned into fear as they reached the end of the trail. There were trees completely surrounding them,not letting any trespassers go much farther. The sandy haired girl looked up the path they had just came from and saw that there was noone behind them,as if Medusa had given up on chasing them. It was then the miester noticed something wrap around her ankle.

Still clenching to her weapon's wrist,the girl looked down to see a black snake with an arrow shaped head hissing at her. Another snake was also on Soul's ankle,constricting them both from moving too much.

Laughter was heard from behind them,and the miester's head shot up to see Medusa walking down the walking trail. When she reached the dead end they were standing,she spoke,"Your not as smart as I thought,girlie. Don't you know,snakes _love_ hiding in tall grass."Maka made a growling noise in her throat and pulled Soul,who was leaning against a tree,closer to her.

~In the Black Room~

Soul kept trying to get the door open,but was having zero luck. Kicking it,punching it,even his blade arm didn't work!"Your not going to get it open. I'm in control here,Soul,"The now much larger demon,who was standing almost directly behind him,pointed out to Soul. The weapon turned 180 degrees and looked at the demon with the angriest eyes he could make,"Damn you,little bastard!"

"Watch your mouth!I could kill you and your little girlie as easy as it is to snap my fingers!"The demon said."I swear to Lord Death!If you lay 1 hand on Maka,I will rip your soul out and _SHOW_ it to you!"The weapon,who was pissed off beyond belief,cursed at the ogre."Well,since your locked up in here,lets watch what is going on,shall we?"The well dressed demon made a hand sign to Soul to signal he was to follow him,and strolled over to a TV-like screen hanging on the wall.

The screen was about as tall as Soul up,and as wide as a standard coffee table. It had a very high quality view,showing all the details in perfection. The teenage boy looked at it,and saw that him,well,more like his body,was being pull threw the woods by Maka. He then saw some black lines slithering in the grass,though his meister didn't seem to notice them,and began to wonder what they were.

He saw Maka head lead his body to a dead end,and noticed the black lines getting closer to her,and then wrap themselves around her and his ankles. Soul realized they were snakes when he heard their echoing hiss. Next,Medusa calmly came walking up to them. She insulted his miester,which made the boy's head turn red from anger,and then watch to see his body lean up against the tree.

Soul spun around on one foot to face the demon,that was pretty much the reason for this inconvenience. Cuss words flew out of his mouth like Naigra Falls,"Damn you!Why are you doing this!"The demon scythe's rage being to much to contain inside of him."Now,is all of this _my_ fault?Or is it _your's_?If you had just let me take you into the madness,this could have been done without force.""Dammit! This is pretty much useless to argue,"The boy cursed under his breath.

The two inside of the room turned their attentions back to the screen to see Maka pull Soul closer to her. The demon,who stood beside the scythe,smirked evilly,"That girlie of yours is foolish. She thinks she can save you from the madness!"

Soul growled darkly,"Don't call someone foolish until their plan fails. Maka is stronger than her flat chested self looks. She has the power to save me,and she will. _Just wait."_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to wrap this chapter up because I'm lazy xD. Sorry for spelling mistakes! I don't have a beta,and when I try to beta myself or use Microsoft word,I end up not doing the whole story since I have the attention span of an goldfish! From the looks,there will probably be 2 or 3 more chapters,more if I'm in the mood :P. Oh,and the threat "I will rip your soul out and SHOW it to you" is from Soul Eater manga 72,I think,where Maka and Soul are fighting Giroku and that was his threat to Soul.<strong>

انظر يا الفصل القادم!

See ya next chapter!


	3. The Agreement

**AN-I finished this early,since over the week/weekend I've been having internet problems and while those were taking place I had NOTHING to might be 2-4 more chapters for this. I'll post more info on that in the last chapter xD. And this is a REALLY long chapter,I just wanted the forest scene to be over xD. I was also carrying a piece of paper around with me,and ever so often I would take my pen out and write something,grin,and then put it back in my pocket. My sister kept trying to grab it,but I'm too fast for her :P.**

**Soul-Well,this chapter I have a love and hate relationship for.**

**Me-You are loving stuff I come up with in my weird,childish mind?**

**Soul-Yea,I'm a bit worried...**

**Me-Oh shut up!Do the disclaimer.**

**Soul-Disclaimer:Mewhunter9 does NOT own Soul Eater. If she did,I would be married to Maka with 3 kids named Savannah,Dalal,and Edward.(FMA fan!) Liz and Kid would have a daughter named Death-The-Girl,and Black*Star would somehow be with Tsubaki. Patty will be with a male model,that is always shirtless,in which she met at a bar Blair would then work at.**

* * *

><p>"Just hand over the boy,and I will be on my way,"Medusa tried to compromise with Maka. "Like hell are you going to get Soul!"The miester shot back,about ready to explode from anger."We both know if you refuse,I can easily overpower you. You don't even have anything to fight with. Your not as good as your blue haired friend,"The witch insulted. The miester growled,"I don't give a crap!You will <strong>not<strong> lay one of your pale fingers on my weapon!" "Okay,then,we're going to have to do this the hard way. Eruka!Free!"The witch called over her shoulder.

The sandy haired girl looked behind the witch to see 2 figures making their way to them. These people Maka recognized as;Free,the immortal wolf man witch,and Eruka Frog,the frog witch. After a few moments,the 2 stopped walking and stood on either side of Medusa."What should we do with them?"Free asked. The witch started to walk away,"Get the boy and make sure the girl doesn't follow. Meet me back at the lab when your done."And with that,the snake witch disappeared into the forest,the snakes that were wrapped around Soul and Maka's ankles following her.

Free picked up a fallen stick from the bottom of a tree,and ran at the miester to attack, but she dodged milliseconds before and the stick slammed into the ground. Maka ran to a tree and also broke off one of it's arms before charging at the immortal man."Tadpole explosion!"Eruka yelled as a small,black abnormal tadpole floated into the sandy haired girl's path. The tadpole exploded,sending the miester flying back at a tree,but stopped herself right before she slammed into it by digging her shoe heels into the dirt.

Maka ran up to attack the man,and brought the stick down on his head,only for it to be deflected by his wrist. She used that force to jump backwards to avoid being punched in the stomach. When her feet touched the ground,Eruka jumped on her back,making her fall and unable to get up."Now Free!"The frog yelled,throwing a knife to the wolf man. Free caught it,and walked forward. He held the knife straight above Maka's head. The miester closed her eyes,waiting for the man to end her life,when she heard_ CLANG!_

The sandy haired miester felt the weight of Eruka remove from her back,and opened her eyes to see what was going on. Looking up,she saw that Soul had his arm transformed into a blade,and it was deflecting Free's knife. She got up form her position on the ground,smiling that her weapon got out of the madness. The demon scythe turned the blade so that the sharp end was on the knife,causing it to break."Ready to finished this,Maka?"He asked his miester."I been ready since we got here!"She said,and watched as a bright white light overcame her weapon and caught the black,red,and silver scythe as it came at her.

"Lets go,Soul Eater!"Maka yelled,twirling her weapon above her head before slicing the air. She then charged at Eruka,who started to surround herself with tadpole bombs. The miester used her scythe to bounce them at the trees,causing them to timber over. A baker's dozen of bombs later,said girl reached Eruka,and threw Soul at her. The frog witch dodged,making the demon scythe's blade get stuck in a blade.

"That was a dumbass move!"The weapon's voice came from the metal weapon. The miester growled as she quickly regained her weapon,"Shut up!I didn't have much choice!"Maka turned around and narrowed her eyes at Eruka,who was mumbling something. Before she knew it,several more bombs were flying at the miester. Thinking fast,she deflected it and made sure it went hurling at the witch. She was blown back,and slid down the tree,apparently unconscious.

Next up was Free,who had been watching the whole fight,probably to find her weak points. Maka ran at the man,who tried to stab her with the stick,but she ducked just in time and was about to use her scythe to trip him,but the immortal man was able to react in time and brought his foot up to send her flying backwards and into a tree,but not as hard since Maka had been able to slow down by dragging her feet on the ground.."Maka!Are you okay!"Soul asked his miester. "Yea. How are we supposed to defeat Free?"The sandy haired girl asked.

"We could try confusing him. I run one way,you run the other. He won't know which of us to attack,than we meet behind him and attack,"The boy suggested."Sounds good to me."The weapon turned back into a human,"Ready?""Yep,"Maka answered,taking off running to the right of Free. Soul dashed to the right,and watched as the man looked both ways,trying to decide which of them to attack.

Suddenly,air rushed at Free,and light enveloped him. The partners both halted from running,and shielded their eyes. When the light faded,Free had transformed into the wolf man."Crap!"Maka said under her breath,knowing it was going to be even harder to defeat him now,and looked to see that Soul appeared to be thinking the same thing. But,both of the teenagers continued with their plan,and started running again.

_"Wolf wolves wolves wolf wolf!"_Free chanted,and an ice shard came from behind the demon weapon,who was caught off guard and went flying into a tree."Soul!"Maka yelled,hearing him grunt in reply signaling he was okay,but didn't get up._'I'm going to have to fight without him,_'The miester thought,and ran over to the stick she previously had.

Using it like she would use Soul,the sandy haired girl rushed at the wolf man s back,who sensed her coming and yelled a spell for a shard to come up,but the miester narrowly avoid it by twisting and jumping,using the wolf man s shoulders to help her flip. Maka put her hand on her side,where the ice shard had scraped her a bit,and saw her white glove become crimson.

The miester cursed under he breath and charged at the wolf,who shot ice out of his palm. Maka dodged just before one hit her and tripped the wolf man with the stick,making him fall. Whacking him in the head with all the strength she could gather at the moment,Free fell into unconsciousness.

The miester walked over to her weapon,dropping the stick along the way."You okay?"She asked him. Soul,who was leaned against a tree and seemed to have alot of interest in his shoes,merely nodded,not dropping his gaze from the ground. He looked over her shoulder and smirked."Whats so funny?"She asked him,confused. Maka than felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. As she fell to the ground,she saw Free walking off with Eruka slung over his shoulder and Soul,who s eyes were know black again,beside him. Then everything was coated in darkness.

**~~~~Inside of the Black Room~~~~**

Soul growled as Free and Eruka came up on both sides of Medusa."Shit!"He yelled,knowing his miester was going to have to fight without a weapon. The demon let out a laugh as he watched the scene unfold. The scythe saw the snakes remove from his and Maka's ankles,"That'll make it a bit easier atleast."

"I don't think your girlie there will be able to manage. She is as useful as a soda can in a garbage truck in this fight,"The ogre pointed out. The scythe didn't make a remark to fight back,as he also somewhat agreed with that statement. He just hoped his miester's weird dad had signed her up for some kind of fighting class before she joined the DWMA.

Soul watched as the battle began,and Free was the first to move. The log he held came close to coming into contact with her shoulder and arm,but the miester was able to dodge just in time for it to pass by her. He flinched slightly as a tadpole obviously casted by Eruka exploded on his miester. The scythe laughed slightly as the girl stopped herself and realized people do learn something from books.

The demon scythe was pulled out of his trance by the sound of something falling into dirt. Soul saw that the frog witch had attacked Maka and pinned her down. A knife flew through the air and was caught by the buffer witch,and he got into position with the knife dangling over the miester head,ready to strike for an instant killed.

"Shit!"The scythe yelled at the ogre,"Can't you do anything!"The demon grinned slightly,and shook his head,"No can do. What happens to your girlie is not my fault. It would be a burden to help her. Its more amusing and less energy wasting to **just** to watch her die.""Screw this!Won't you let me have control for just a few minutes,just enough to get her out of this shit!"

The demon looked thoughtful for a moment,and then looked the weapon in the eye,"Well...I may be able to let you have control for just a few minutes,but there's **one** condition...When I call you back to the Black Room,you can not resist,and from then on,you can't try to get out of here."Soul pondered this for a second._'My miester's life was on the line,so why is it so hard to decide!_'He thought to himself."Fine!Deal!"The ogre smiled widely,"You have ten minutes."

Everything came to him so fast,he almost forgot what he was back to do. The scene unfold with his miester closing her eyes as the knife starts to come down on he head. Immediately,the scythe turned his right arm into a blade and blocked it,grabbed the to attention of Maka,who looked up at him. Free was angered beyond belief,and just wanted to kill both of the kids,though it was against Medusa's orders,so he contained himself. The frog witch fell off of the miester's back and cower off to the side of the clearing.

He could feel Free's knife started to overpower him,so he turned his blade arm around so that the sharp edge was on the knife,making it break. The scythe asked his miester,"Ready to finish this?"When she agree,Soul turned into his demon scythe form. Maka caught him easily,and than twirled him above her head and sliced the air,preparing to fight.

The defeated Eruka with little effort,the scythe deflecting bombs while the miester planning out the rest in her mind. They eventually used the frog's tadpoles against her and she was knocked unconscious by the explosion of one. The witch landed near the entrance,her arms under her head.

Then came the hard part,defeating Free. The fight started soon,and the miester started to lose. Maka went flying into a tree,but slowed herself down by dragging her feet on the ground."Maka!Are you okay!"The scythe said,concerned for his miester. "Yea,I think so,"She replied.

"We could try confusing him. I run one way,you run the other. He won't know which of us to attack,than we meet behind him and attack,"The teenager boy suggested a plan."Sounds good to me,"Maka agreed with him and watched as he turned into a human in a flash of white light,that could blind an average human,but the miester had grown used to it.

The partners began to run in opposite directions,their legs carrying them across the grass. Suddenly,wind began to rushed by the scythe,trying to knock him over. He stopped running and saw that bright sunlight had enveloped Free. After a few minutes,the light cleared and a wolf man stood there,grinning."Shit!"Soul cursed to himself,and saw his miester mutter something similar.

Despite the change in fighters,the scythe and miester began to run again,going along with their original plan. They were just about to began the last phase of their plan when the wolf muttered somethings the demon weapon almost didn't hear. Before he could get his mind wrapped around what was happening,he was thrown at a tree,a ice shard giving him the boost.

He heard his miester call his name,and all the scythe could do was grunt in reply before he heard a dark voice."Your time is up,"It pointed out,and then Soul's vision went fuzzy before he found himself back in the Black Room. He was standing at the same area he was in before the demon had let him help his miester.

"Did you enjoy your freedom?I hope so,because you **won't** have anymore,"The ogre scythe laughed,"I still know that Maka can free me,regardless of whatever the hell you say."The demon frowned a bit and looked at the screen along with Soul.

The miester was doing good with using a stick. Free could hardly touch her,but she had no problem beating him. An ice shard had scraped her side a bit,drawing a little blood. That didn't slow her down,as she defeated the wolf man in a matter of minutes,and walked over to see how her weapon was doing.

Soul watched her say something to him,or you could say,the ogre. He smirked when he saw the demon was trying to keep her from noticing that he was back into the madness,as if he did have some doubt he could keep a hold of Soul while she was around.

A growled started in his throat and worked its way out as he noticing a figure coming up behind his miester. Free had something over his back,which the scythe concluded it being Eruka,who was still unconsidered. A stick made contact with the teenager's head,and she fell down. The boy started to follow the wolf,and looked back at his miester,who closed her eyes as she fell into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>That took awhile to finish. Atleast the forest scene is over,because I didn't really like it that much xD. Kid,Liz,Patty,Black*Star,Tsubaki,and maybe Spirit,Pro. Stein,and Lord Death will be making an appearance in the next chapter.<strong>


	4. The Shinigamis

**AN-I was really dreading typing this chapter...It's not that I don't like it,its that I've been very lazy and have been avoiding typing this xD. There's gonna be lots more chapters xD. I just can't fit everything into like 5 or 6 chapters it seems. These chapters are also screwing with me xD. After I posted the last chapter,that night,I had a dream I was Soul and tried to kill Maka...**

**Soul-What the hell do you come up with?**

**Me-Oh shut up,Soul-kun. Do the disclaimer.**

**Soul-Disclaimer-Mewhunter9 does NOT own Soul Eater. Atsushi Ohkubo does,thankfully. I would be married to Maka with 3 kids,Black*Star and Tsubaki would be together,and Liz and Kid would have a little girl. Blair would work at a bar/stripper club xD. This chapter contains some SoulxMaka and KidxLiz.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oi! Maka! Wake up!"Was the first thing Maka heard as she came to. She opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of the apartment she lived in. Above her,her best friend,Death-The-Kid,was shaking her awake. He noticed the miester was awake and stopped shaking and helped her sit up."Are you okay,Maka?"Liz,who was sitting on the chair next to the couch she was on,asked. "Yea,I think so."<p>

Memories from what seemed like the previous day started to rush back to the miester. "What happened to you?Lord Death sent us to search for you and Soul since you guys had been gone for a day more than it would have tooken you,"The older weapon said. The sandy haired girl sighed and cleared her throat,noticing Kid sit on the other couch and Patty come from around the corner and take a seat beside Kid,and began to explain everything that happened to her and her weapon while on their mission.

When her story was over,Maka layed back on the couch. Kid folded his hands and rested his head on the back of them. His eyes were staring at the floor,giving him the thinking scenery."I'm stumped on this one sadly. Nothing you told us seems to make sense. The kishin is gone and Crona is a student at the DWMA. What could that witch be plotting?"The younger shinigami thought aloud."Maybe we should go and talk to Lord Death. He'll know what to do,"Liz suggested.

Maka agreed,and looked at Kid. He closed his eyes for a second,thinking one last time,before nodding and standing up. He opened the door,and watched the people occupying the living room file out one by one. The door gave a small sound as it closed,and the team began to walk down the hallway.

They were halfway to the Academy when Liz stopped walking. The sandy haired miester noticed and looked back,"Whats up,Liz?" "Shouldn't we get Black*Star and Tsubaki,too?It would probably help,"The weapon pointed out. "You have a point there,"Kid agreed and looked at his 2 guns,"You two go and tell Tsubaki and Black*Star to meet us at the DWMA. Maka and I will go on and we'll all meet back up at the Academy." "K!"Patty giggled,and grabbed her sister's hand and started running in the direction of their friends' house.

The remaining miesters began to walk at a steady pace toward their school. The male miester couldn't help but notice his friend's unusual silence,"Your worried about Soul,aren't you?""Yea...He's like my best friend. We fight and have our difficulties,but it always ends up fine,"Maka sighed out,than added with a slight whisper,"I may have more feelings toward him too."The shinigami smiled a bit,"I feel the same to Liz. She's my best friend,plus there's more feelings mixed with it. Patty is also my best friend,but Liz is special to me."

The female miester glanced over at Kid,and noticed the slight pink on his cheeks as he confessed. The friends both let out a slight laugh,than the OCD one started running,"I'll beat you there!" "In your dreams!"Maka laughed and started racing him,but her mind still hovered over her scythe.

Kid and Maka weren't waiting for their friends too long before they heard a familiar holler."YAHOOOOO!"A blue haired kid shouted,seemingly flying over the many steps infront of the Academy. The miesters recognized this boy as another miester named Black*Star."Wait up,Black*Star!"A soft voice came from the steps,from which a black haired girl with a ponytail emerged. This older weapon's name was Tsubaki.

"Hi Tsubaki!"Maka smiled and shook hands with her friend. She gave a grin back,"Hi Maka!" "I told them what happened on the trip here,"Liz said,arms locked with her sister. The sandy haired miester nodded and looked at Black*Star,noticing a big bruise on the left side of his head,"Um...?""Oh,he was being a brat when I said we had to come to the DWMA,since today is Sunday,"The blond weapon explained.

The blue haired miester mumbled something,but since noone could make out what he said,they walked into the DWMA and followed the familiar path to the Death Room. It didn't take long until the wood that held blades on the top were looming over the teenagers,though none of them payed attention to them as they were securely fastened on the poles and the teens had been under them enough not to be frightened at the sight of them. Kid whispered something to himself about "non-respecting symmetry architects" while looking up,and then sighing.

Maka stepped over one of the floating clouds that rested on the staircase,due to not wanted to know what happens if you walk through one,as noone ever has."I'll contact him,"Said miester offered as the 6 friends stood in a line infront of the large mirror."_42-42-564_...Whenever you want to knock on Death's door..."Maka mumbled to herself the chant the professors teach you when you first start school at the DWMA,which allowed you to contact Lord Death if you ever needed him.

The sandy haired teenager to a few steps back and stopped beside Kid as the mirror turned into a light bulb and quickly transformed into a seeming video of Lord Death in a dark room."Hello!Hi!How you doing!Whats up!"The older shinigami greeted in his usaul cheerful manner and then faced Kid,"Oh!Hello,son!" "Erm...Hello,father. We have come with a issue evolving a witch,"The black and white haired boy said.

Lord Death shook his head,"Ohhh. That doesn't sound to good!""Its not. Maka Albarn's weapon,Soul Eater,has been kidnapped by a witch that goes by the name of Medusa Gorgon,who we have previously dealt with,"Kid explained,and watched as his father look toward the sandy haired girl that straightly stood beside him,"What exactly happened?"Maka closed her eyes and cleared her throat,before she began telling her story.

Black*Star's listened surprisingly very closely to the female talk about what had happened to his best friend_.'Dammit...That freaking witch will be getting killed by a big shot like me for kidnapping Soul!' _The youngest miester thought to himself as the last of the story was said and the room went silent.

Lord Death scratched his chin for a moment,pondering over the story in his head,"Maka,do you have any idea why Medusa would like to kidnap Soul?""I have a theory,and I have confidence it is correct,"The sandy haired miester glanced to her friends,who were staring at her."Please explain.""You guys probably know a few months ago,Soul was hurt by Ragnarok and Crona on a mission. Somehow,the demon sword's black blood,which Crona also possessed,mixed with Soul's blood. Because of this,Medusa can use him almost just like she used Crona,"The miester finished.

Maka glanced over to see her friend's expression were a bit shocked,as her weapon was all of their best friend,and they couldn't hardly believe what has happened to him. Kid seemed like you were telling him the weather,as he merely looked at his dad for a reply. The much older shinigami looked thoughtful and then began speaking,"Do you have any idea where they took Soul?"

"Kinda. I remember a bit of the way there when we last fought Medusa. But,I don't really remember where is was,"The miester said sadly."I may have a clue,"A male voice said from behind them,following a _SHREEE_ sound. The teenagers turned around and all said in unison,"Hello,Professor Stein!"The scientist was turning the screw in his head and stood in the middle of the platform the mirror and teens are on."I was walking by when I saw you 6 go in,and couldn't help but overhear your conversation,"The professor said.

"Didn't you suggest you know where the weapon Soul is,Stein?"Lord Death asked his co-worker. Pro. Stein nodded,"I was also at Medusa's labatory not to long ago,when the kishin was still loose. I think I can remember the location well.""That'll work out perfectly then!You can come with us,since none of us are Death Scythes that will be able to take on witches,"Liz said."I'll have to talk to Spirit and see if he'll come first,but I'm pretty sure he will,since it's with his daughter,"The oldest miester laughed as Maka blushed a bit.

"Then it is settled. Right in the morning,we'll head out to Medusa's labatory,"Kid said,and looked at his father,who nodded in approval."Now,skit skat!You guys don't want to be tired tomorrow!"Lord Death ordered,and watched as the teenagers rushed out,Black*Star yelling "YAHOOO!" and Patty giggling the way out,and Tsubaki grabbing her miester's arm to make sure he didn't hit his head on the blades that overlooked the passage.

"Those kids are something else,"Pro. Stein muttered as he watched them file out. Lord Death nodded and disappeared from the mirror as the white haired miester began walking out of the Death Room to get some rest and prepare for tomorrow as well. Outside of the Academy,Maka's voice could be heard merely as a whisper in the wind.

_"Don't worry,Soul. We're coming for you!"_

**Well,this wraps up a crappy chapter!This part was just made up as I went along. Next chapter will be better to make up for this one,promise!And sorry is they are out of character!I was trying to keep them as much in character as I could,but I wanted to get my point across and finish this chapter,plus I was half asleep while writing most of this.**

**So,for now...**

**_Au revoir_(goodbye!)everyone!**


	5. The Witches

**AN-Sorry this is late. I went on vacation this weekend with my family(There was a piano there and I failed at playing it xD.).This chapter is entirely what is happening to Soul right now,as the last chapter was what happened to Maka. This takes place right when Soul left with Free and Eruka. The building Free and Eruka take Soul to is also the same building in episodes 30+ (whenever it first appeared),when Stein was drawn into madness and went to that building that served as Medusa's HQ.**

**Soul-Screw you.**

**Me-Silence!I keel you!(Jeff Dunham line xD)**

**Soul-I'd like to see you try,since I'm a scythe and all.**

**Me-I have my ways...Hehe...*Looks at Rocket2SE*Well,do the disclaimer,Soul-kun!**

**Soul- o.O Disclaimer:Mewhunter9 does NOT own Soul Eater,because Atsushi Ohkubo does. If she did,I would be married to Maka,play the piano alot more,and have 3 kids name Savannah,Dalal,and Edward(ELRIC). Tsubaki and Black*Star would somehow be together,and Kid and Liz would have a 'perfectly symmetrical' daughter named Death-The-Girl.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~The Black Room~<strong>

Soul stared at the screen,memorizing the way from the forest clearing to Medusa's hideout,just in case he managed to escape the little demons grasp. Free was in the lead of him,while Eruka was behind him,just in case he decided to run away. They all walked for about half a hour before the wolf man infront of him stopped."Snakes eat fools,fools are eaten by snakes,"Free recited.

As the line was said,a building as large as a 2 story high school appeared out of nowhere. The man then opened a light green door and held it open as Eruka and Soul strolled in,then followed lead,closing the door and the building's outside walls disappeared.

The inside of the building was very dark,and the only light was from the green mist coming from the cracks in the concrete floor. It had 2 windows on either side,but they were tinted and did not allow much light to pass through them. There was one platform that was lower then all the others,and Medusa the witch sat crisscrossed on it.

"Miss Medusa,we have brought Soul Eater,"Eruka said,and the witch turned around,a evil grin spread across her face."Very good,Eruka and Free. I'll remove one of the snakes from you later,but for now,scythe boy,come here,"Medusa said,and watched as Soul did a ninja jump and land on the platform behind hers,then jumped again and land right infront of her.

**~Outside the Black Room~**

The witch grinned as she observed him,making sure the black blood was at its full extend._'Soul Eater is a better prekishen then that pathetic excuse of a child I had. I should have just started with him,as it would have saved more time,'_Medusa thought to herself. The boy infront of her followed her every move with his pupils,in which you could just barely see if you looked close.

She decided it was time to see how obedient he was."Eater boy,go and get me my coat,"Medusa pointed behind her to a hook on the wall where a jacket made with cobra snake skin and had black fur at the top was hanging. Soul looked at the coat,then at the witch,before jogging over and grabbing the coat. He then came back and helped the snake witch put it on.

"Very obedient. Perfect!"Medusa said to herself,and watched as the scythe smirked,apparently hearing her remark,"Now,for the final test. Lets see your strength,Eater. Free! Come here!"The man,who had converted back into a human,quickly ran over and stood infront of the younger boy,grinning. Medusa walked off to right beside Eruka."You two,see who can get the other unconscious first,"The witch said.

The witch crossed her legs and balanced on her black jacket tail. She watched as Free and Soul started to duel. Eruka walked down the stairs and retreated to a room that was probably given to her by Medusa to rest in. The snake witch smirked at the thought of her plan unfolding perfectly.

**~The Black Room~**

Soul smirked as Free stood infront of him,preparing for a fight."I can't wait to see you even try to fight Free,"He said to the little demon. The imp smirked,"It's not like its hard. First of all,its your body,so I don't care what happens to it. Two,the black blood is activated,causing all wounds to immediately heal and boost your strength."

The white haired boy let a small growl escape and turned all his focus onto the fight that was emerging. He scanned over the other man,looking for any weak points to hit. The boy noticed that the man's left leg was slightly wobbling,as you would only notice it if you concentrated really hard,most likely from the battle earlier."There. Try striking his left. You could probably knock him down easier and have the head start,"Soul pointed out and watched as the little demon took his advice and used his right scythe arm to trip Free.

Soul continued to tell the demon the moves he should make. The imp made the boy's blade move toward the older man's neck,and when he ducked to dodged it,used his right leg to swing the immortal around and onto the floor. The scythe went to kick Free,but he jumped up and behind the weapon,knocking him over with a punch to the back. Soul put his hands infront of him,and right before he hit the floor,bounced himself up,turning around,and landed a uppercut on the older man.

Free stumbled back a bit,then,as soon as he regained his footing,was hit in the back of the head with Soul's scythe's flat side. The immortal landed on the floor and didn't move,signaling he was unconscious.

Soul grinned,showing all of his shark-like teeth,then went to high-five the demon,like he always did with Maka when they defeated a prekishen,before stopping and resting his hands by the side. He saw Medusa walk over and Free stand up. The snake witch looked at him."Quick victory,good. Now,there's an extra bed in the backroom that you can sleep in. You'll need you rest for what I have planned for tomorrow,"Medusa said,and walked off to a much larger door before disappearing behind it. Soul's body strolled to the room the witch suggested and layed down.

The imp yawned a bit,and walked over toward the center of the room,"Now,if you wish to sleep,the chair in the middle of the room will lean back and a footstool is beside it."And with that,the demon disappeared into thin air,leaving the scythe alone in the room where the background Jazz music grew softer and the lights dimmed some. The boy dragged his feet over to the old fashioned chair.

As Soul sat in the chair in the middle of the room,followed the demon's instructions,and started to fall asleep,he heard a soft,familiar,voice trail through the room.

_"Don't worry,Soul. We're coming for you!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun end of a short chapter. Next chapter will be the rest of the gang on their way to find Soul.<strong>  
><strong>The fighting scene was a piece of crap xD. I was rushing to get this up so I tried to keep it short.<strong>

**The quote "Snakes eat fools,fools are eaten by snakes" is completely something I randomly made up xD. I wanted it to have something to do with snakes,with Medusa being the snake which and all. It makes no sense at all,I know XD.I just thought a big building like Medusa's labatory should have some way of hiding,and it was much better then the idea of the door being a tree.**

**Look for the next chapter next Tuesday!**

**Caio,everyone!(Now I'm hungry..)**


	6. The Journey

**AN-Sorry this came later into the day. My internet sucks.**

**Soul-I have no comment on this chapter**

**Me-Wow...Rare. Do disclaimer then?**

**Soul-Disclaimer:Mewhunter9 does NOT own Soul Eater,because Atsushi Ohkubo does. If she did,I would be married to Maka,play the piano alot more,and have 3 kids name Savannah,Dalal,and Edward(ELRIC). Tsubaki and Black*Star would somehow be together,and Kid and Liz would have a 'perfectly symmetrical' daughter named Death-The-Girl.**

**There's some SoulxMaka in this,and,if you look closely,KidxMaka xD. But as a SoMa fan,I SHALL NOT ALLOW KIDXMAKA! Sorry to all you KidxMaka fans,though!Liz seems like a better match for our OCD shinigami to me. Well,enough of my ranting...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>BEEP BEEP BEEP!<em>The alarm clock beside Maka's bed went off in a series of beeps,which annoyed the miester beyond belief. She yawned as she slowly pushed herself out of bed,and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth .When the girl go there,she looked in the mirror to see that her hair was poking our in every way and it looked like a monster was eating her head.

In one hour,Maka would have to meet her dad,Pro. Stein,and 5 of her best friends at the front gate of Death City,where they would then depart to go and rescue Soul. At that thought,the miester began to brush her hair and put it up in ponytails faster then usual. She rushed to her bedroom,where she got dressed in a rush.

About 10 minutes later,the sandy haired girl emerged from her bedroom in a black and dark red checkerboard skirt,a tan shirt,and a long black cloak to hide her tan shirt. She went to the kitchen,where she began to cook breakfeast,which include eggs,bacon,and waffles. Plus a few fish from the fridge for Blair,who was going to wake up soon to go to work at Chupa-Cabra's,or _'whore house'_,as Maka called it.

The smell of fresh food filled the apartment,and Blair,who was in her cat form,soon joined the miester in the kitchen. "Good Morning,Maka !I see you have some fish fishies for me?"The cat jumped onto one of the chairs on the table and then onto the table itself. "Yep. But you'll have to eat alone because I'm taking my breakfeast to go,"The miester explained.

"And why is that?"Blair looked at the miester questionably. "I have to meet up Kid and the others soon. We're going to find Soul,"Said miester said,"Yay! Soul is coming back!"The cat said with joy,making the sandy haired girl a bit angery as she knew that Blair was going to try and shove her boobs in Soul's face right when he walks through the door.

A few more minutes,and breakfeast was finally done. Maka put the fish and a little bit of eggs and a waffle on a plate before setting it infront of the cat witch. She then put her food in a container that also had a spoon in it,eating as she left the door with a goodbye to the cat that was eating her breakfeast.

The meister ate and walked at the same time. She bumped into a few people on accident,but the forgave her and continued walking. Maka got the hiccups from eating the food too fast,and kept bouncing whenever she hiccuped. By the time the grand Death City Gate came into view,they were gone. Her friend Death-The-Kid,along with Liz and Patty were already there.

"Hi,Maka!"Liz greeted her friend while walking closer. The miester smiled,"Hi Liz. Seems you guys were the first ones here.""Yea. We've been here since 8 o'clock,or Kid would have had a breakdown,"The older weapon said. "8 is perfectly symmetrical!You can cut it horizontally and vertically and it is still symmetrical!"Kid explained in a matter-of-factly tone.

Liz rolled her eyes while Maka laughed. The sandy haired girl then looked down and saw Patty sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce on the ground,playing with a ladybug on the ground. _"YAHOOOO!"_Came a yell from the distance,and everyone turned to see a familiar blue haired kid racing toward them. "THE GREAT BLACK*STAR IS HERE!"Black*Star shouted,pointing to the sky as Tsubaki walked up behind him.

"Hi everyone!"Tsubaki said in her usual friendly manner. Maka and Liz waved to the other female."You all have the honor of basking in the glory of the great BLACK*STAR! Now,bow do-" _"Maka...CHOP!"_The sandy haired miester brought a Harry Potter book down onto the head of Black*Star. "That hurt..."The blue haired kid mumbled as he layed on his stomach on the ground,rubbing his head. Maka laughed,"It was supposed to."

_"MAKA!"_Came a cheerful voice. Said miester sighed as her dad ran up and gave his daughter a big hug from behind. _"PAPA HAS MISSED YOU!"_Spirit said,before he was also a victim of the Maka Chop. Black*Star slightly laughed and Maka turned toward him,"Are you asking to be hit again?" "No ma'am!"The blue haired kid said,scared, and hid behind Tsubaki,eyeing the book the other miester had. She smiled and put the book away.

"Is everyone here?"Pro. Stein,who had come up behind Spirit,asked. Kid looked around and nodded."Okay. Now,Medusa's hide out is located in the middle of a forest. It'll take us about a day to get there,so prepare for a long trip. Everyone ready?"The professor watched as each teenager nodded."Lets go,"He said and began to walk out of the gates. The 6 teenagers looked toward each other and began to follow.

Kid walked closer to Maka,making the female miester wonder if he trying to make some kind of symmetry in the group."Hey,Maka,"The shinigami said to her .The female looked at him,"Whats up,Kid?" "I was wondering what your going to do when you find Soul." "What you mean?"Maka asked. The OCD teenager explained,"I mean,what are you going to do if you have to _fight_ him?"

The miester sighed,as she had thought of that some last night but thought she'd just figure it out when she got there,"I don't know. I mean,I don't want to hurt him..." "Well,if you don't decide soon,it just might cost you your_ life_,"Kid said. The other miester nodded and sighed,"I guess I'll have to find a way to bring him out of the madness before anything happens."

The rest of the trip was pretty quiet,except some _'YAHOOS!'_ from Black*Star and giggles from Patty. It was later in the afternoon when they entered a jungle heavily populated with trees,and birds started chirping and fish jumped out of a nearby pond."Medusa's hide out is just up ahead. Is everyone ready?"

The teenagers exchanged glances and nodded,and quickened their pace along with Pro. Stein's. They walked for a few more minutes,before the head miester stopped,"We're here." Everyone looked around before Liz spoke up,"Not to burst your bubble or anything,but where exactly is _here_?" "_Here _is Medusa's hide out,I'm guessing. I can feel several witch soul wavelengths echoing from in there,"Maka said with her eyes closed,using her soul perception.

"Correct. Medusa's hide out is protected by a spell to make it invisible,so that is can hide in plain sight,"The professor said,then added,"But,she can't make it completely disappear. If someone were to keep walking straight from here,they'd run right into the front of the building." "That explains that. So,how do we make it visible so we can find the door?"Black*Star asked,walking forward and running his hands against what he thought was a wall.

"Like this."Pro. Stein said a phrase that he said he had heard Medusa say when he was here. A building Maka has somewhat been treading,while also enthusiastic,to see started coming into view. Liz and Patty transformed into guns on Kid's command,and Tsubaki turned into her Enchanted Sword mode. Spirit turned into a Death Scythe while the last miester walked over to a tree and picked up about 4 feet long stick.

The professor led them around the building and pointed to a window and to a large tree running up beside it. Everyone understood what they were supposed to do,and watched as Pro. Stein expertly climbed up the tree with one hand,the other holding Death Scythe. He looked through the window when he came eye level with it,and gave the other miesters a 'okay' sign.

They all followed what the older miester had previously did,and stood on the window sill,as the glass was that of a church window and a person could hardly see through it. Kid lifted his guns and began to shoot at the window,watching it break into tiny shards of glass. While some of the glass was still falling,the gang jumped through the window and landed in a battle stance. They then heard a voice from the far side of the room.

_"About time you joined us."_

**Next chapter will be the second-from-last one xD. Plus I have ideas for another SoMa fan fiction and a Dragon Ball Z Kai fan fiction too xD. But,I really want to finish this story before I get into those 2.**

**Oh,and the next 2 chapters I'll try to get up in the next,give or take,week.I want to finish this story and get atleast 2 chapters of my other stories done before school starts back up in August.**

**But,for now,**  
><em><strong>Peace out dudes!<strong>_


	7. The Battle

**AN-This is the second-from-last chapter. There is alot of fighting scenes in this,and I hate writing those,so sorry if the seemed rushed and suck xD. This is like a super early update,since it has only been a day since I posted chapter 6. My internet has been messing up,so I had lots of time to work on this.**

**Soul-Grrrrrrr.**

**Me-What?**

**Soul-Damn witches...**

**Me-Haha. Do the disclaimer.**

**Soul-Disclaimer: Mewhunter9 does NOT own Soul Eater,or I would be married to Maka and have 3 kids if she did .Liz and Kid would be married,and Black*Star and Tsubaki would be engaged. Patty would be with either a male model or Ox xD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps came from the large,dark room almost immediately after the miesters and weapons landed in the room."About time you joined us,"Came a voice like knives from the darkness of the room. A woman dressed in black with an arrow tail emerged from a corner of the room."Medusa!"Pro. Stein yelled.<p>

"Well,if it isn't Stein. It's been awhile,"Medusa said,laughter slightly dotting her voice. "Where's Soul!"Maka yelled at the witch,losing her temper,and would have attack the snake witch if it hadn't been for Kid grabbing her arm. Medusa's eyes flickered to the female miester,"Well,if it isn't the miester of _my_ wonderful black blooded scythe." "He isn't yours!"The sandy haired miester snapped.

"It seems like it. He follows my every command,and is a good fighter. He's the _perfect_ pet,"The witch said."You damn witch!"Maka yelled. Pro. Stein looked back at her,"Maka,calm down. She's trying to get on your nerves on purpose." The eldest miester turned back toward the snake witch,"Just give us the boy,and we'll be on our way."

Medusa began to laughed,"You really think I'd give anything to you? If you want Eater,you'll have to fight for him." The witch snapped her fingers,and Free and Eruka immediately came to her side. "Here's the plan:Kid,you try and see what kind of damage you can do to Eruka. Black*Star,see if you can do some eternal damage to Free with your soul wavelength. Maka,use your soul perception and try and find Soul while Spirit and I fight Medusa," whispered upon seeing the new arrivals to the scene.

Kid nodded and looked at Eruka,who noticed him staring at her and grinned,jumping to the side for a larger battle area,the shinigami doing the same. As soon as his feet hit the floor,the shingami began to shoot at the frog witch like there was no tomorrow. She skillfully dodged each blast and called for tadpole bombs whenever she couldn't dodge.

Eruka then grabbed a tadpole bomb and sent it hurling at Kid,who caught it between Liz and Patty and sent it hurling back at it's caster,who got blown back but slide her hands and feet on the ground to stop herself. The OCD teenager was about the shoot at her,but there was a poof of smoke and the witch was gone."Kid!Behind you!"Liz warned. Said miester turned around and squatted as he saw Eruka throwing a tadpole bomb at him. "Turning into a frog helps when you're fighting,"The frog witch said.

"You two ready for soul resonance?"The shingami asked his weapons. "Yep!"The said in fusion. "LETS GO! SOUL RESONANCE!"Kid,Liz,and Patty all said at once. They each were outlines with blue light,and the weapons began to become longer and wider. The guns each turned golden,and a stand to hold them up was under each. "Noise at 15 percent!"Liz pointed out.

"Ready to fire in:_3_,"The older weapon said. Patty spoke up,"_2_!" "_1_!" _"Fire Death Cannon!"_Kid yelled last. Two spheres of light came from each of the weapons,and hit Eruka,who's eyes were the size of golfballs. She was sent flying into the wall and fell limply to the ground,showing she had slipping into unconsciousness. As Liz and Patty reverted back into their normal weapon forms,Kid took one last shot at Eruka,hitting her directly in the chest.

The boy walked over,and didn't feel a pulse nor hear the frog witch breathing. The witch turned into smoke,like all witches do when they died,and a purple soul floated in the place of where the witches body used to be. Kid muttered a shinigami spell,and the witch soul disappeared and was sent to his Father,Lord Death,where he got rid of all unclaimed human and witch souls alike. He then turned to watch the other two battles.

Free,who appeared to have heard Pro. Stein,looked at where he thought Black*Star was standing,only to find it an empty space.,"Assassins Rule Number One - Silence: _Dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target_," was heard from behind him. Before he could turn around,he was sent flying to the other side of the room and crashed into the wall.

He stood up and heard Tsubaki's voice echo from the sword,"Assassins Rule Number Two - Transpositional Thinking: _Analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements_."Before Free could start running at Black*Star,the younger boy yelled,"SPEED STAR!",and disappeared and reappeared behind him,"Assassins Rule Number Three - Speed: _Take out the target before the target notices your presence_!"He then slashed,leaving a long cut along the back of Free,but in a matter of seconds it was healed.

The immortal turned around and punched Black*Star right in the face,knocking him down. Free was about to deliver another blow,but the blue haired kid grabbed his fist and used his soul wavelength to throw Free off. The boy stood up and held up Tsubaki,ready to block another attack. The man charged at him,but the boy jumped over his head. Free turned around and was about to attack the boy,only to see he had disappeared.

"Over here,"Black*Star said,in a battle stance a few feet infront of the man. Free growled,then noticed the boy wasn't holding his sword. "Where is that weapon girlie you had?"The immortal said,looking around. "Right here,"Black*Star said,and then the color of his hair turned black and his clothes changed to reveal Tsubaki standing in the place Black*Star was at just seconds ago."Deactivating mode:_Dummy Star_,"Tsubaki grinned.

Free heard movement behind him. But,before he could turn around to see who it was,he felt a sharp pain coursing through his body. "BLACK*STAR:BIG WAVE!"The blue haired boy yelled,his elbow and hand digging into Free's back,sending his soul wavelength throughout his whole body.

The man fell to the ground,unmoving. Black*Star checked his pulse,and after feeling none,walked over to Tsubaki,who turned back into her Enchanted Sword mode. The two then saw Kid looking at them,and then toward the battle between Professor Stein and Medusa.

Pro. Stein looked toward Medusa,"This is the rematch I have been waiting for." "It won't be much of a rematch once you lose,Stein,"The witch laughed. The professor narrowed his eyes,"Ready,Spirit?""I've been ready,"The death scythe replied. The scientist put his scythe behind him and began to charge at his opponent._ "Vector arrow!"_The witch said,and a black arrow formed on the floor,but the professor,who had expected this,used Spirit's handle to push him off of the ground and did a back flip over Medusa.

He went to slice her,but she called for a vector arrow. Instead of sending him backwards,he was sent straight forward to Medusa,who had her fist ready to punch. The professor grabbed the hand skillfully as he went hurling toward it,and allowed himself to fall to the ground,throwing the witch over his head and causing her to smack into the ground.

Pro. Stein tried to stab Medusa,but she pushed her feet off of the ground and allowed her to flip over,knocking the death scythe out of Pro. Stein's hands in the process. The professor quickly retrieved his weapon,but when he looked up,he saw that he was surrounded by a bakers dozen of Medusa's snakes. They all sprung up to bite him at once.

Expertly,the professor used Spirit to block,and attacked using his soul wavelength. The wasn't long until all the snakes lay dead and then one by one disappeared into black smoke. The eldest miester turned around,and looked at where he thought his opponent was,but found she had moved. Pro. Stein felt knuckles come into contact with his spine,and fell to the ground.

"You let your guard down,"The witch said,and prepared to strike the white haired man with a snake. The professor rolled over to his left,barely avoiding death. He used his arm to bounce himself back up and stood beside the snake woman,who turned to face him. The miester layed Spirit down."What are you doing,Stein!"

"You'll see,"Pro. Stein said. _"Nake snake,cobra cobra,"_Medusa recited,putting her arm out to send one of her snakes at the professor. Unexpectedly,he grabbed her arm before she could attack."Soul thread activate!"Pro. Stein yelled as gray strings appeared out of nowhere and attached Medusa to the floor.

The witch gasped when she was threaded to the floor. The miester picked Spirit back up,and stood infront of said witch,his death scythe positioned to slice. "Goodbye,Witch Medusa,"Pro. Stein said,and slung Spirit's blade right through her middle,cutting her almost perfectly in half. "You'll never defeat _him_,"Were witches last words until her body disappeared and left a soul in its place.

Black*Star and Kid walked over to their professor. The professor looked to where his students were fighting,to find both of their opponents had been defeated. Kid stopped walking when his feet hit the floor infront of Pro. Stein,looked around,then asked,"Wheres Maka?" Black*Star,who know stood beside the shinigami also looked around,squinting his eyes to help a bit.

Pro. Stein tried to feel Maka's soul wavelength. He felt it coming from the eastern wall,and he assumed there was a door there. He looked closer,and noticed another soul wavelength was in the room with her.

Maka stood against the door of the building for awhile,before walking along the walls to avoid getting in the way of one of the three fights going on. She scanned her hands along to wall to look for some kind of door,as it was too dark along the walls to find anything with normal eyesight.

She knew the battles were coming to a close since,while searching the walls,she had fallen over the corpse of Eruka Frog.

Finally,after scanning almost every wall,she felt the standing concrete cave in a bit,signaling a door was there. The miester opened the door and walked in the small room,that only contained a single bed.

Then, Maka heard the door slam behind her.

_"Hello,Maka."_

* * *

><p><strong>END OF THE CHAPTER!I'm sure everyone knows who said "Hello,Maka." chapter is the last one!So,keep checking your story alerts for it!<strong>


	8. The Reunion

**AN-This is the last chapter! This chapter will not have Soul's POV from the Black Room like the other chapters. I thought it'd be better if I didn't use Soul's POV.**

**Soul-I can't wait for the next one.**

**Me-Give it time,Soul-kun. You may come to hate it.**

**Soul-Yea,I know I'll regret those words.**

**Me-Haha. Do disclaimer please?**

**Soul-Disclaimer:Mewhunter9 does NOT own Soul Eater! If she did,I would be married to Maka with 3 kids. Kid and Liz would be the awesome parents of a little girl,and Black*Star and Tsubaki would be engaged. Patty would be with Ox or something xD. SoMa lovers with love this,and KidxMaka lovers will kinda like this as there's a bit of that in here. You wierd MakaxPatty and KidxOx people (Which I don't think any people like those pairings) can just go mope around in your corners xD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Hello,Maka,"<em>Came a deep voice from the door. Maka turned around to face the owner of the voice,and found herself looking into black eyes that seem bottomless ."Hi,Demon,"The miester replied. Soul laughed darkly,"You were foolish enough to come here. I can see why you and Soul are partners." "Shut up. You need to just leave Soul _alone_,Demon,"The sandy haired threatened.

"And what fun is that?I'd _much_ rather use the body of a scythe to spread the madness,"Said Soul with the demons voice. The miester got a tighter grip on her stick. "Your really going to fight _me_? I can feel your fear. You don't want to hurt your partner,do you?"The demon said through his hosters body. Maka narrowed her eyes and stared the demon in Soul's body down.

The demon rushed at Maka,and before she had time to move,used his foot to catch her side and sling her into the door,making it come off its hinges. The miester fell onto on the cold floor a few feet away from the door that broke from impact. Kid rushed over to her and helped her up,"You okay?" Maka nodded,and then looked at the door,where Soul stood.

"FOUND HIM!"Black*Star yelled,just to be kicking in the shin by Pro. Stein,before both of them ran over to stand beside Kid and looked at the black blooded scythe infront of them ."Well,if this isn't the handy-dandy reunion. The blue idiot with his quiet weapon,the shinigami with issues and his two stupid weapons,a professor who has also been drawn into the madness before with his pervert weapon,and an over confident girl who thinks she can beat _me_, The demon slurred the last few words,laughter clearly heard in his voice.

"What did I ever say about _beating_ you?"Maka said,grinning. Pro. Stein and the others were about to attack the demon,when the female miester held her hand up to the side."This is _my_ fight,"Maka said,her eyes focus on Soul. He snickered,"How cute. The little girlie thinks she can fight me and _live_."

The miester charged at the demon,letting a battle cry vibrate her throat. Her opponent's right arm turned into a blade and blocked her incoming attack with the stick,cutting it in half. Maka held one end of the stick in each hand,and threw the other to hits Soul directly in the stomach,knocking him over.

The sandy haired girl stood infront of where her weapon's body was laying."Let Soul go. Now,"Maka said in a very serious voice. The demon chuckled evilly,"I don't take commands from the likes of _you_." The demon used Soul's foot and make Maka trip and fall on her back,and then he stood up.

The demon made Soul pin Maka down,his knees holding down her legs and his right arm transformed into a scythe blade. He raised his scythe arm and asked her,"Any last words before your soul is eaten?" The miester looked the demon in Soul's body deeply in the eyes,then began to speak."Soul,your not a killer. Your nice and mean,and everything in between. You wouldn't _dare_ hurt a innocent person,much less your miester and friends. Plus,killing people is **_not_** cool."

For just a second the black eyes flickered crimson,then back to black."I have to kill you,now! Your making me lose control of this body!"The demon growled. He put his arms out to his sides,and began to let off a overpowering madness wavelength. It was too powerful for the teenagers and professor to stand,and they were all blown back.

Before the demon's wavelength was too intense,he stopped it and both of his hands gripped onto his head. "What is this?"The demon said,confused. All 8 of the people who had fallen stood up,and watched as the demon held his head and panted a bit. "Whats happening?"Black*Star questioned,eyes a bit wide.

"The demon is having difficulties controlling Soul's body. It looked his body was already beginning rejecting him since someone other then the owner of it has been controlling it to long,but when I talked to him,I let my anti-magic wavelength help in the process of gettting the demon out of Soul's body,"Maka explained while everyone stared at her. They then all turned their gazes back to the demon,who now had his back against the wall,trying to stay in control.

_"Get. Out. Of. Me!"_A yelled came from the white haired boy,but instead of the demon's voice,it was Soul's. The sandy haired miester walked calmly up to the boy who was struggling,and hugged him,releasing her anti-magic wavelength. A light blue light surrounded herself then moving to enveloped Soul. This gave the last pull to bring Soul out of the madness.

The blue light made a sphere around the two teenagers,then quickly disappeared as fast as it came. The room was silent for a moment. Pro. Stein stood with Kid and Black*Star against the back wall along with Spirit,Tsubaki,Liz,and Patty standing beside their miesters as they had changed into their human forms moments ago. Maka and Soul stood on the other side of the room,hugging eachother.

The scythe let his embrace fade and then used his now crimson eyes to look into his miester's forest green spheres. She smiled,"Glad to have you back." "I'm glad to be back,"Soul said as he grinning,all of his shark teeth showing.

"You mostly have to thank the great Black*Star for your rescue!"The blue haired miester yelled,running up to them. The demon scythe rolled his eyes,"Whatever .You probably only came along _because_ you wanted to beat up some witch." Tsubaki,who stood behind her miester,laughed a bit and smiled at Soul. Liz came over with Kid,dragging Patty,who was tying a blade of grass in a knot. Pro. Stein followed in lead,Spirit on his heels.

The red haired death scythe glared a bit at Soul,who was still hugging his daughter. The white haired boy smirked,"If a hug made you mad,your going to be_ pissed_ at what I do next." Maka looked up at her partner questionably. He grinned and swung her to the side,the miester tilting over his left arm. He than put his lips against the sandy haired miester's,her eyes going wide,but soon regaining their normal shape.

Black*Star's jaw dropped all the way to the floor,along with Spirit' and Tsubaki high-fived eachother,as they had been waiting for the partners to kiss for a long time. Kid laughed,"About time!"Pro. Stein smiled a bit,and Patty was growling at the blade of grass,as it wouldn't stay in a knot.

_"SOUL EATER I AM GOING TO FREAKIN' KILL YOU!"_Spirit yelled at the top of his lungs as he began to run over to the white haired boy. "Maka... _CHOP_!"Maka brought her Harry Potter book down on her dad's head,knocking him unconscious and Soul thanked her for practically saving his life.

"Well,we better head home now so that we can report what happened here to Father,"Kid said,walking out. Pro. Stein nodded,and slung Spirit,who was still out cold from the Maka Chop,over his shoulder and followed. "Lets go,love bird,so that you two can get home and make out on the couch!'Black*Star laughed. "Shut up,"Soul and Maka said in union,before looking at eachother and laughing.

"So,does this make you two _boyfriend and girlfriend_?"Liz asked. Soul looked over at Maka,who grinned and nodded,and he did to. Liz and Tsubaki smiled and went to catch up with their other friends,Patty running after them,a piece of grass,that was tied perfectly in a knot,falling out of her hands.

The sandy haired miester grabbed her weapon's hand,and walked after their friends with him. The white haired boy smiled at the girl walking infront of him. Maka suddenly stopped,and Soul did too. "Whats up?"He asked her. She turned around and planted a kiss directly on his lips,before grinning and leading his shocked self out of the forest. "I felt like I need to return the favor,"The miester laughed. The demon scythe rolled his eyes and began running since they had gotten far behind their friends,his partner,and now,girlfriend,racing him.

* * *

><p><strong>THATS THE END! I can't hardly believe a story that started out as a fangirl's dream has became THIS. I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read Saved by Black !I'd also like to thank the people who story alertedfavorited/and review!It people like you that bring smiles to my face.**

**I'll be writing two more stories,so look out for them!One will be a Dragon Ball Z Kai fanfiction,and then there will be a Soul Eater one. The Soul Eater one will be like a epilogue to this one,but it won't really talk about this story. They'll both be multi-chapter. I may also have a few one-shots every now and then of different animes.**

**Until then,**

_**Sayonora amigos!**_

_**(Goodbye everyone!)**_


End file.
